Learn to Live
by silkena
Summary: Jung, depressiv und ohne jegliche Hoffnung. Edward Masen, kaum 16, weiß nichts mit sich anzufangen. In aller Verzweiflung wendet sich seine Mutter an ihren Exmann- Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Ob er helfen kann?
1. Chapter 1

_**Vorab ein Vorwort, dass mir notwendig erscheint. Sollte dies gegen die Regel verstoßen, weist mich darauf hin :  
**_

_**Diese Story ist nicht ohne Grund P18. Ich schneide hier ernste Themen an, werde Selbstverletzung schildern und vielleicht sogar Suizid einbringen. Ich will damit niemandens SVV oder Suizidversuch fördern, weswegen ich labile Seelen bitte, dies nur zu lesen, wenn sie sich sicher sind, dass sie es ohne Folgen lesen können. Ich werde vor den ´kritischen´ Kapiteln warnen.**_

_**An Hobbypsychologen, richtige Psychotherapeuten und Besserwisser. Ich bin ein Mensch, der Kritik annimmt und sie versucht zu verarbeiten. Habe ich einen Fehler, weist mich bitte daraufhin. Dennoch vorab : Die emotionale Welt Edwards dürfte so ziemlich meiner entsprechen. Wer sagt, ich drücke hier falsches aus, liegt falsch. **_

_**An alle, die bis hierhin gelesen haben : Ich freue mich über jegliches kritische, wie löbliche Kommentar. **_

_**LG**_

_August 2012, Edward POV_

Es war falsch hier zu sein, in diesem fremden Bett zu schlafen und mich in diesen fremden Räumen zu bewegen. Ich gehörte nicht in dieses Haus, nicht zu diesem Ort. Ich war ein Fremder, der sich niemals als Bürger des regenreichen Kaff´s namens Forks sehen wird. Geschweige denn wird man mich akzeptieren.

Schon von dem Moment an, in dem meine Mutter von mir gegangen war, wusste ich, dass es von dort an bergab gehen würde und diese Vermutung hat sich in den wenigen Wochen bestätigt. Jemanden zu akzeptieren, in unserem Alter, war schwer, aber von jemanden zu einer Akzeptanz gezwungen zu werden, der, wie sie dachten, jahrelang gelogen hatte, dann brachte dies kein Ergebnis. Und das wurde mir Tag für Tag bewiesen. Rosalie und Jasper machten mir tagtäglich das Leben zu einer noch schlimmeren Hölle, als es sowieso schon war. Als wäre das Leben nicht schon schwer genug, so lief es in der Schule, in der ich nun neuer Schüler war, noch beschissener. Nicht, dass ich ein schlechter Schüler wäre, im Gegenteil, aber die anderen Jugendlichen schienen nicht sehr erfreut von einem Neuling zu sein.

Ich habe versucht, mich anzupassen, einfach nur ein Mitbewohner, der nicht lange hier sein wird, zu sein und noch mehr versucht, niemanden zur Last zu fallen, aber alleine meine Anwesenheit schien den meisten zur Last zu fallen. Allein meine Anwesenheit brachte meine ´neue´ Familie dazu, sich ständig in den Haaren zu liegen und das auch ohne ein Wort von mir. So nett mich einige von ihnen auch aufgenommen haben, so setzten mir die anderen, jene, die mich nicht mochten, noch mehr zu.

Das Versprechen, dass ich abgegeben habe, war unter den Umständen, meiner Meinung nach, nicht mehr gültig und ich hatte bewusst vor, dass Versprechen zu brechen. Trotzdem nagte an mir das schlechte Gewissen, schließlich hatte sich mein leiblicher Vater alle Mühe gegeben, mir das Leben hier gut zu gestalten. Dafür, dass uns alle dieser Verwandtschaftsgrad so überrumpelt hatte, war er relativ gelassen gewesen. Hätte er, im Nachhinein, seiner Familie erzählt, was er ein Jahr früher, als sie erfuhr, wäre es vielleicht anders ausgegangen, aber man kann nicht mehr ändern, was nun geschehen war.

Und ich durfte mich jetzt nicht wieder umentscheiden, denn schon seit Tagen haderte ich mit mir selber. So schlimm es hier auch psychisch sein mag, in physischer Hinsicht, war es tausendmal besser hier. Aber ich sollte gehen. Niemand sollte das durchmachen, was die Familie durchmachte, nur weil ein Unbekannter in ihr Leben stolperte.

Ich würde nichts mitnehmen, für das, was ich tun wollte, brauchte ich keine Taschen. Mehr als ein Messer und einige Tabletten, die ich aus dem Arztkoffer entwendet hatte. Morphium und ein Messer dürften genügen. Ich hatte niemand, der um mich trauern würde und die meisten wären froh, wenn ich aufhörte, als angeblicher Cullen hier herum zu spazieren.

Denn ich würde nie einer sein - Selbst wenn ich der Sohn Dr. Carlisle´s Cullen war, ich war ein Mason. Und das würde sich nie ändern

_**TBC...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sterben ist eine einsame Sache._

_Das Leben aber auch. _

_Wir alle verbringen unser Leben im tiefsten Inneren einsam und allein. _

_Ganz gleich, wie viel wir mit den Menschen teilen,_

_die wir lieben, irgendetwas halten wir stets zurück. _

_[…]_

_Manchmal ist das Geheimnis in unserem Inneren etwas Riesiges_

_und Düsteres - Ein Ungeheuer, das direkt hinter uns_

_lauert und dessen heißen Atem wir zwischen_

_den Schulterblättern spüren. _

_(Cody McFaden - Das Böse in uns, Kapitel 1)_

_Mai, 2011 ( Carlisle POV )_

Wenn man glaubt, dass ein Tag perfekt ist, spürt man zumeist schon, dass etwas im Laufe dieses Tages schief gehen wird. Irgendetwas unbedeutendes, ein verschütteter Kaffee, eine kaputte Tasse oder ähnliches, selten erwartet man eine großartige Bombe, die einem zeigt, dass das glückliche Leben auch Flecken hat. Dass die eigentlich weiße Weste voller schwarzer Flecken ist.

Seit 12 Jahren führte ich eine glückliche Beziehung zu Esme Cullen, ehemals Platt, und seit fast genau 10 Jahren waren wir verheiratet. Unsere Ehe hat keine Kinder hervorgebracht, wir hatten aus alten Ehen gesamt 4 Kinder mitgebracht und mit ihnen hatten wir genug zu tun. Die jüngste trägt den Namen Alice, eine kleine, meist gut gelaunte 16jährige, die mich und Esme schon genug Nerven kostete, und ihr Bruder Emmet war ebenso ein gutgelaunter Mensch, der einen recht gewöhnungsbedürftigen Humor besaß. Dieser stetige Optimismus hatten die beiden, meinte Esme, von ihrem Vater. Da war meine Kinder ruhiger. Jasper war ein ruhiger, eher analytisch denkender junger Mann, und mit 18 Jahren der älteste unserer 6-köpfigen Familie, die noch durch Rosalie, einer doch etwas arroganten, zickigen 17-jährigen, ergänzt wurde. Alles in allem eine großartige, glückliche Familie. Aber auch nur, wenn man die letzten Jahre betrachtete.

Der Brief in meinen Händen ließ Erinnerung an weit aus schlechtere Zeiten aufleben, an Zeiten, in der ich nahe dran war, alles hinzuschmeißen, was mit etwas bedeutet hat. Zeiten, an die ich mich nicht erinnern will. Aber dieser Brief - Dieser Brief machte dies unvermeidlich und ich musste mich mit etwas auseinander setzen, dass ich tief in der verbotene Zone in meinem Kopf versteckt hatte. Kaum einer wusste etwas davon, nicht einmal meine eigene Frau kannte die schmerzenden Details und eigentlich wollte ich sie vor meiner Vergangenheit schützen. Und um sie jetzt davor zu schützen, musste ich sie belügen. Was sie verletzten würde. Aber ich wusste nicht, was sie davon halten würde, wenn ich ihr von heut´ auf morgen alles offenbaren würde. Dieser Brief stellte mich vor eine Entscheidung, die ich nicht treffen wollte.

_Carlisle,_

_ich weiß, dass ich mich eigentlich nie wieder melden sollte, und ich würde es nicht machen, wenn es nicht dringend wäre. _

_Es wäre gelogen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich wissen wollte, wie es Jasper und Rosalie geht, als ich gegangen bin, habe ich mir geschworen, sie nicht mehr als meine Kindern, sondern als deine zu sehen und das sind sie. Aber als ich gegangen bin, wussten wir beide, dass ich schwanger bin. Und wir wussten, dass wir nie wissen würden, von wem dieses Kind stammt und bis heute bin auch ich mir nicht sicher. Dennoch braucht der Junge etwas, es ist wirklich dringend, ansonsten würde ich dich nicht ist dir relativ ähnlich, vielleicht nicht äußerlich, aber ihr seid beide gleich stur. Ich will jetzt keine Indizien hervorbringen, dass er dein Sohn sein könnte, aber ich will ihn dir so sympathisch wie nur möglich machen, denn er braucht wirklich Hilfe, die ich ihm, aus finanzieller Sicht, nicht geben kann. _

_Du hast gesagt, du willst Arzt werden, um Menschen zu helfen, und hier appelliere ich an diesen Menschen. Betrachte ich nicht als deine Ex-Frau, sondern als eine Mutter, die Hilfe sucht. Wenn du diesen Mensch in die gefunden hast, triff mich bitte in Seattle, in dem Friseursalon, in dem ich früher schon zugegen war. _

_Es ist wirklich dringend, denn er braucht Hilfe - Hilfe von jemanden, von dem ich weiß, dass ich ihm trauen kann. _

_Elizabeth_

Dieser Brief, er sprach von Vergänglichem und rollte damit ein ganzes Reservoir an Erinnerungen - und Albträumen - auf, die mir den Schlaf, die Ruhe und das logische Denken raubte. Mit einem hatte diese Frau, meine Ex-Frau, die mich um zwei Kinder reicher gemacht hatte, recht. Ich half den Menschen, wo ich nur konnte und kein Fall war vor mir sicher, wenn andre ihn schon aufgegeben haben. Nicht immer ging ich mit Erfolg daraus hervor, aber ich konnte zumindest behaupten, dass ich es versucht habe. Und das Elizabeth genau an diesen Menschen appelliert hatte, sich getraut hatte mich anzusprechen, sprach von einer Verzweiflung, die mich normal genau dort hin zog. Esme sagte, meist um mich zu necken, dass ich mich immer den schwierigsten Fällen hingebe, da mich die sogenannten ´Einfachen´ sonst langweilen könnte.

Und er, den Jungen, den ich einst in Elizabeths wachsendem Bauch gesehen habe, war mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit gar nicht meiner. Es war ein Ruf der Verzweiflung, den mir Elizabeth geschickt hat und ich wusste nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Ich habe ihr einst gesagt, sie solle sich nie wieder melden und es ja nicht wagen, mich irgendwie zu kontaktieren. Es konnte nicht sein, dass sie dieses eindeutige Verbot, dass auch für meine Kinder galt, umging, um mich zu kontaktieren und um Hilfe zu bitten. Es ging um etwas finanzielles, soweit konnte ich es dem Brief entnehmen. Sollte ich mich wirklich mit ihr treffen? Was brächte mir das ein? Gewissheit, ob ich nun doch einen weiteren Sohn hatte, oder ob er nicht mein eigener ist - Letzteres war um einiges wahrscheinlicher, deswegen war es mir einst egal gewesen, dass sie schwanger war.

Selbst wenn ich hingehen sollte - Wofür sollte ich es tun? Und inwiefern sollte ich die Menschen, die ich liebte, einweihen? Wem und wie viel sollte ich jenem sagen? Oder sollte ich einfach hingehen, mir anhören, was los war und dann einfach gehen. Sich etwas anhören, ein wenig Zeit zu verschwenden, würde nicht schaden und konnte nicht mehr, als ein Zeitvertreib sein. Schaden konnte es nicht - Nie und Nimmer. Der Junge, er durfte 16 sein, war das Problem, das Elizabeth hatte und ich konnte solch einen Hilferuf nicht einfach nicht ignorieren. Nicht, weil mir diese Frau etwas bedeuten würde, sondern weil es ein Jugendlicher ist, der Hilfe braucht.

Ich hatte es getan. Ich war nach Seattle gefahren und hab den alten Friseursalon gesucht - und gefunden - in dem Elizabeth sich früher schon oft aufgehalten hat und fragte mich, was ich nun machen sollte. Sie sagte nur, dass ich hierher kommen sollte, aber weder Uhrzeit, noch etwas genaueres dazu gesagt. Am besten ging ich einfach hinein und fragte nach ihr - Wahrscheinlich wussten die Leute dort, wo genau sie zu dieser Zeit war.

Der Salon hatte sich im Laufe der Jahre überhaupt nicht verändert, höchstens die Leute darin waren gealtert. Noch immer das verblichene weiß, die schlecht geputzten Spiegel und ein Stapel an immer älter werdenden Magazinen.

´´ Dr. Cullen?Dr. Carlisle Cullen?´´, fragte eine mir bekannte Stimme und automatisch wandte ich den Blick zu der Rezeption, die links von mir lag, und lächelte die etwa 60 jährige Frau an, die mich erfreut und überrascht betrachtete.

´´Mrs. Everson. Wir haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen´´, stellte ich fest und schloss die Frau wahrhaftig erfreut in die Arme. Die Zeit mit Elizabeth war nie spurlos an mir vorbeigegangen, wir hatten gemeinsame Freunde gehabt, die auch nach unserer Trennung damals zu unseren Freunden zählte, nur mit Mrs. Everson hatte ich keinen Kontakt mehr gepflegt.

´´Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie sehr es mich freut, dich zu sehen´´, sagte sie herzlich und betrachtete mich kritisch. Auch wenn sie ein hohes Alter hatte, schien sie relativ fit zu sein, sie führte mich schnellen Schrittes und mit dem von ihr üblichen Befehlston, in einen der Hinterräumen, die mir nach all den Jahren noch so bekannt waren und voller süßlich, schmerzenden Erinnerungen waren.

´´ Also, weswegen bist du hier?´´, fragte sie mich, während sie die uralte Kaffeemaschine bediente, sie brauchte nichteinmal zu fragen, wie ich ihn trank, wir kannten einander gut genug, dass sie wusste, dass ich ihn tiefschwarz liebte und sie konnte ahnen, dass meine Koffeinsucht sich in all den Jahren nicht gemindert - Wenn nicht gar verschlimmert hatte.

´´ Kennst du den Sohn von Elizabeth?´´, fragte ich, anstatt zu antworten und sie bejahte ruhig, erläuterte mir aber nicht genaueres. Also musste ich ihr alles aus der Nase ziehen.

´´ Sie hat mir einen Brief geschrieben, trotz meiner _Bitte_ sich nie mehr bei mir melden. Außer wagen, nicht unbedingt hilfreichen Begründungen, habe ich nichts daraus erfahren können, als dass sie mich treffen will - wegen ihrem Sohn. Ich sollte hierher kommen, wenn ich bereit bin, ihr zumindest zu zu hören´´, beantwortete ich ihre Frage nun doch, sodass sie, als sie mir die Kaffeetasse reichte, dies nur belächelte.

´´ Zur Zeit hat sie Mittagspause, in etwa einer halben Stunde dürfte sie hier auftauchen, um die zweite Hälfte ihrer Schicht anzutreten. Sie wird dir dankbar sein, denn du bist ihre letzte Hoffnung´´, klärte mich MRs. Everson auf und ich seufzte leise.

´´ Und um was geht es eigentlich?´´, fragte ich nach, um wenigstens etwas vorbereitet zu sein, doch meine einzige Quelle schüttelte nur den Kopf. Mrs. Everson war zwar unsere gemeinsame Freundin gewesen, aber durch den Kontaktabbruch waren sich Elizabeth und sie natürlich näher gekommen, sodass sie sich wahrscheinlich miteinander gegen mich verbündet hatten. Je länger wir hier standen, umso mehr wuchs die Neugierde und der Drang, mehr zu Wissen. Eine verdammt gute Taktik im übrigen, den je länger man mich warten ließ, desto neugieriger wurde ich und um dieser Schwachstelle wusste Elizabeth. Verdammtes Miststück.

´´ Und, was ist geschehen, seitdem du dich von Elizabeth getrennt hast?´´, versuchte MRs. Everson ein Gespräch anzufangen und ich lächelte leicht. Wäre sie eine Fremde, würde ich sagen, dass nichts geschehen war, aber Mrs. Everson kannte jegliches Detail meiner miserablen Ehe mit Elizabeth und ich wusste, dass ich ihr vertrauen konnte, nur deswegen konnte ich darüber sprechen.

´´ Ich bin abgestürzt, hab beinahe alles hingeschmissen und habe einige Filmrisse vom ersten Jahr. Irgendwann hat es Klick gemacht und ich konnte mich wieder meinen Kindern widmen, die trotzdem größtenteils des Tages mit dem Kindermädchen verbracht hatten. Dieses Kindermädchen hatte mir zwei weitere Kinder gebracht, eine bessere Ehe und ein glückliches Leben´´, fasste ich alles sehr grob zusammen und sie nickte mitfühlend, nahm meine Hand, schwieg sich aber über ihre Meinung aus.

Je mehr der Zeiger auf die volle Stunde, zu der Elizabeth zurückkehren sollte, rückte, desto nervöser wurde ich, desto mehr stieg die Anspannung. Was sagen? Wie reagieren? Ich sollte gehen. Meiner Ex-Frau, es war idiotisch hier zu stehen und zu warten, ohne genau zu wissen, warum. Vielleicht aus Neugierde.

´´ Mrs. Everson, ich bin wieder da´´, hallte die einst melodische Stimme von Elizabeth an mein Ohr und sofort verkrampfte ich mich. _Gott, fliehe, so schnell du noch kannst_.

Zu spät, dämmerte es mir, als _sie_ in den Raum trat. Schon auf den ersten Blick erkannte ich, nicht nur als Arzt, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Das sie in einer körperlich schlechten Verfassung war, konnte man sofort erkennen. Ihre einst recht muskulöse und schlanke Figur war ins krankhafte Dürre gewichen, die Blässe ihrer Haut war fast beängstigend. Und als Arzt dachte ich bereits weiter, ich versuchte durch die wenigen, offensichtlichen Symptome etwas zu erschließen.

Der Arzt in mir war unbezwingbar, er wütete ständig in meinen Gedanken herum und trat jederzeit in Erscheinung, sobald ich auch nur jemanden mit einer kleinen Schnittwunde sah. Es war ein Fluch, den man nie loswerden konnte und ich wusste mittlerweile damit zu leben. Ich konnte ihn zwar nicht _loswerden_, aber es zumindest in den Hintergrund schieben - Was ich jetzt tat, um mich der Sache als neutraler Mensch zu stellen.

´´ Du hast mein Erscheinen ersucht, schau mich nicht so geschockt an´´, sagte ich, ich selber merkte, wie tonlos meine Stimme klang. Der erste Satz, den ich seit 16 Jahren mit ihr sprach war vollkommen emotionslos und das war perfekt. Sie hat mich zerstört, mir alles genommen und mich vollkommen gebrochen verlassen. Okay, ich hatte meinen kleinen Teil dazu beigetragen, aber letztendlich war sie zu 75% daran Schuld gewesen. Mindestens.

´´ Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass du tatsächlich erscheinst´´, brachte sie hervor und wollte einige Schritte auf mich zukommen, der Raum war nicht allzu groß, doch ich wich weites möglichst zurück, hob die Hand und bedeutete ihr Abstand zu halten. Ich war verheiratet, es genügte, dass Esme nichts von dem Treffen hier wusste und sie sollte nichts herausfordern. Sie verstand die Geste und blieb stehen. Elizabeth war älter geworden, ihre 45 Jahre zeigten sich vor allem durch graue Strähnen in ihrem Haar und Falten um die Augen, aber auch ihre abgemagerte Körperhaltung zeugte von dem Alter. Einst war sie eine vor Energie sprühende Person gewesen, doch der Blick, den sie mir zuwarf, sprach von unendlicher Müdigkeit.

´´ Du bist nicht unbedingt älter geworden´´, stellte sie ruhig fest und ich konnte mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Morgendliches Jogging, eine liebevoll gesund kochende Frau und meine Kinder haben mir einen gewissen Vorteil beim Äußeren verschafft. Trotz meiner 43 Jahre hatte ich mein volles Haar, hellblond wie es war, behalten und ich konnte nicht über einen Speckbauch, Bierbauch oder ähnliches meckern. Ich war muskulös, schlank und trainiert und genau das hatte ich die letzten 20 Jahre durch eiserne, nicht abzulegende, routinierte Disziplin behalten. Kein Wunder, dass mir die meisten Schwestern zu Füßen lagen.

´´ Im Gegensatz zu dir´´, erwiderte ich trocken,´´ Also, was willst du von mir? Und mach es kurz, ich habe nicht ewig Zeit´´.

Sie lächelte mich müde an und blickte dann mit einem fragenden Blick zu Mrs. Everson, die leicht nickte. Natürlich wusste sie, was Elizabeth von ihr wollte - Eine Verlängerung ihrer Pause.

´´ Komm´´, mehr sagte Elizabeth nicht, als sie sich abrupt umdrehte und wieder aus dem Raum ging. Glaubte sie wirklich, dass ich ihr einfach folgen würde? Da hatte sie sich aber gewaltig getäuscht. Es verging über eine Minute, bis Elizabeth wieder zurückkam, um nach mir zu sehen, während ich sie abermals betrachtete - Nun als Arzt.

Dünn, blass, ein wenig zittrig, wie ich beim hinausstolzieren beobachten konnte, ihr Hals wirkte ungewöhnlich dick. Auf Anhieb würde ich eine Grippe diagnostizieren und sie ins Bett stecken, aber das Dürre störte mich. Dennoch würde ich nichts sagen, sie selber musste wissen, wann sie zum Arzt ginge.

´´ Würdest du bitte mit mir kommen, Carlisle?´´, fragte sie.

´´ Für dich, Dr. Cullen´´, meinte ich kühl und machte dann die weit verbreitete Geste dafür,dass sie vorgehen solle. Ich würde ihr nicht den Rücken zudrehen, geschweige denn vorgehen - Dafür mutete ich ihr dann doch zu viel zu.

´´ Tschüss, Carlisle, ich hoffe, dass du dieses Mal keine 15 Jahre brauchst, um wieder zu kommen, denn ich glaube, dann weile ich nicht mehr unter den Lebenden´´, verabschiedete sich Mrs. Everson, als ich ihr die nunmehr leere Tasse zurückgab und sie zum Abschied kurz umarmte. Ich hoffte, dass das von ihr prophezeite nicht allzu schnell eintreten würde.

´´ Auf Wiedersehen, ich hoffe, dass ich es mal schaffe, dich privat zu besuchen´´, meinte ich und folgte dann Elizabeth, die schon ungeduldig auf mich wartete.

_Letzte Chance, Carlisle, geh endlich..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Der Tod war bei mir, ich wünschte, _

_er hätte mich nicht am Leben gelassen_

_( Cody McFaden - Ausgelöscht]_

_Dumme Arzt - Neugierde_

Natürlich war ich nicht gegangen, als ich die Chance dazu hatte. Die Neugierde war geweckt und es war auch das einzige Gefühl, dass ich zuließ. Keine Wut, keinen Neid, keinen Stolz, keine Trauer - Nichts, alle sonstigen Gefühle waren fest verschlossen in meiner imaginären Truhe, nur die Neugierde schlüpfte durch die Engmaschigen Netze und ließ mich handeln.

Elizabeth führte mich sicheren Schrittes aus dem Friseursalon und zu einem Café, dass wegen des regenfreien Wetters heute auch draußen Tische hatte, wo sie zielstrebig einen ansteuerte, an dem eine männliche Person saß, mit dem Rücken zu mir. Ich konnte rotbraunes Haar erkennen und ahnte schon, wer dort saß. Doch kaum das Elizabeth ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt war, sprang ihr plötzlich ein schwarzer Hund entgegen. Ich war selber nur ein paar Schritte hinter ihr, und als der mir höchstens bis zu den Knien gehende Hund anfing bedrohlich zu knurren, handelte ich aus dem üblichen Reflex heraus, den ich sogar bei Fremden nicht unterdrücken konnte. Oh ja, ich war ein Mensch mit massivsten Fehlern.

Ich packte Elizabeth am Ellenbogen, zog sie ruckartig zurück, gleichzeitig sprang der Junge auf, griff dem Hund fluchend ins Nackenfell und zog ihn ebenso ruckartig zurück, wie ich Elizabeth vor zwei Sekunden.

´´ Kia, Schluss´´, zischte der junge Mann, wie ich nun erkannte, während ich Elizabeth losließ und wieder meinen Sicherheitsabstand von mindestens 5 Schritten einnahm.

´´ Edward, geh nicht so grob mit ihr um´´, tadelte Elizabeth den jungen Mann, dem Anschein nach Edward, sanft, sodass dieser aufblickte - Und mich traf der Schlag.

Er war eindeutig ihr Sohn, da musste man kein Experte sein. Diese grünen Augen konnte er nur von ihr haben und das rotbraune in seinem chaotischen Haar war auch eindeutig ein Genmerkmal von dieser Frau. Ich erkannte einige Gesichtszüge, die ihn jung wirken ließen, von ihr, aber eine lange Narbe, die quer an der rechten Augenbraue vorbeilief, stellte das Gleichgewicht wieder her. Er war vielleicht so groß wie ich, ich konnte nur grob schätzen, da er neben dem schwarzen Hund in die Hocke gegangen war und leise, aber mit scharfer Stimme, auf ihn einredete.

Etwas an dem Blick, den er mir kurz zugeworfen hat, warf mich noch mehr aus der kühlen Bahn, als sein Aussehen. Ich habe schon viele Jugendliche gesehen, alle möglichen Geschichten gehört, aber dieser Blick - Das war nicht der Blick, den man von Menschen in seinem Alter kannte. Gut, ja, die Pubertät war keine einfache Zeit und ich habe schon gesehen, dass einige starke Neigungen zu Depressionen hatten, aber der Blick von ihm war nicht abschätzend, nicht traurig. Ich sah nichts in den Augen außer bodenlose Kälte, die sich in einer Leere verlor, die ich nur einmal in meiner Laufbahn als Internist gesehen habe. Bei einem gescheiterten Selbstmörder.

Er trug, trotz der eigentlich warmen Wetters, einen dicken Anorak und so, wie ich es erkennen konnte, einen mindestens genauso dicken Pullover. Er selber schien noch dünner, als seine Mutter und er schien diesen immer noch kläffenden Köter nur mit äußerster Anstrengung halten zu können. Er hatte tiefe Ringe unter den Augen, die von Schlafmangel zeugten. Wenn er so in mein Krankenhaus kommen würde, wäre das erste, was ich machen würde, eine Kalorienbombe zu besorgen, und ihn so mehrere Wochen ernähren und ihn dann, wenn sich dieser Blick nicht verflüchtigen würde, zu den Psychologen durchstellen. Nicht, dass ich ein Mensch mit Vorurteilen wäre, aber ich sagte mir immer, dass Vorsicht besser als Nachsicht sei.

Und so allmählich ahnte ich, weswegen Elizabeth so verzweifelt meine Hilfe ersucht hatte. Es war tatsächlich wegen ihrem Sohn.

´´ Edward, dass ist Dr. Cullen, Dr. Cullen, mein Sohn und unsere Hündin Kia. Sie reagiert immer so auf Fremde´´, stellte uns Elizabeth einander vor und teilnahmelos betrachtete Edward mich. Was er wohl in mir sah? Aber ich war zu abgelenkt von dem Hund, als dass ich mir großartig Gedanken darüber machte. Eigentlich hatte ich nichts gegen Hunde - Alice´s Betteln habe ich trotzdem nie nachgegeben - aber dieser Hund war mir eindeutig nicht geheuer. Er bellte und stemmte sich gegen den Griff von Edward, bis dieser ihn fast brutal auf den Rücken warf. Ein kurzes Aufjaulen später und der Hund war ruhig.

´´ Sie werden also mein Seelenklempner?´´, fragte Edward und ich erkannte nur kurz ein flüchtiges Interesse in seinem Gesicht, dass aber direkt wieder in Teilnahmslosigkeit wich.

´´ Ich bin Internist und ich wüsste allmählich gerne Mal, warum ich hier bin, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit´´, verbesserte ich ihn und blickte zu Elizabeth, die leise seufzte.

´´ Es ist relativ schwer zu erklären´´, setzte Elizabeth an, während ich mein Gewicht verlagerte. Manchmal konnte ich eine wahnsinnige Geduld haben.

´´ Nenn´s doch einfach beim Namen, Mum. Ich bin ein kranker Psycho´´, warf Edward ein und bekam dafür einen strafenden Blick seiner Mutter. Meine Braue schoss in die Höhe, die erste Reaktion, die ich überhaupt zeigte. In der modernen Umgangssprache gingen die jungen Leute relativ locker mit einigen Worten um, aber so, wie er es aussprach, mit dieser kühlen, kalkulierten Stimme, ahnte ich, dass er sich wirklich so sah. Manchmal wäre ein Wörterbuch von der heutigen Umgangssprache in die Hochsprache wirklich von nutzen, aber hier konnte man 80 Jahre sein, ein Ausländer und vollkommen ahnungslos sein, man wusste trotzdem, dass er es vollkommen ernst meinte.

´´ Inwiefern ein ´kranker Psycho´ ´´, fragte ich leise nach, der Arzt in mir war geweckt. Zwar war ich nur Internist, aber um eine Überweisung zu diversen anderen Ärzten auszustellen war ich nicht verlegen. Das könnte Elizabeth vielleicht brauchen und das würde mich weder großartige Überwindung noch Überlegung kosten.

Edward schaute sich kurz um und stand dann aus der Hocke auf, griff etwas ledernes von der Stuhllehne und als er dies dem Hund um den Hals legte, erkannte ich, dass es eine Leine war. Schwanzwedeln war die erfreute Antwort des Hundes, sodass ich sogar so etwas wie den Ansatz eines Lächelns bei Edward erkannte, anscheinend liebte er diesen Hund, wenn er zu diesem Gefühl zur Zeit überhaupt fähig war.

´´ Wenn Sie die Zeit haben sollten, wäre es mir persönlich lieber, wenn wir uns irgendwohin setzten würden, wo nicht so viele Menschen sind. Und Kia würde sich über ein wenig Auslauf freuen´´, meinte Edward und schaute mich an. Erwartung? Interesse? Ich konnte nichts in seinem Gesicht erkennen, was auf irgendetwas hinwies.

´´ Also beschränkt sich die Hilfe, die du ersucht, tatsächlich nur auf ihn?´´, fragte ich Elizabeths mit hochgezogener Braue, die nickte.

´´ Dann dürftest du wohl verstehen, dass ich mit ihm alleine reden möchte, ohne dich´´, meinte ich und nickte Edward leicht zu, auch wenn es mir immer noch nicht geheuer war, dass dieser Hund mitkommen sollte. Aber ich wollte wissen, was mit dem Jungen los war und das hatte Kompromisse zur folge.

Wir gingen langsam durch die Straßen, Edward schien in Gedanken versunken, während Kia, ich sollte aufhören sie nur ´Hund´ zu nennen, freudig an jedem Winkel schnüffelte und ziemlich an dem armen Jungen zerrte, der, trotz seiner Versunkenheit, ziemlich vor sich hin fluchte.

´´ Was will sie von mir?´´, fragte ich, als wir in leerere Straßen kamen und hörte ihn leise seufzen.

´´ Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich einem Fremden das ganze Dilemma erklären soll´´, begann er und blickte dabei stur zu Boden, hin und wieder zu seiner Hündin und suchte anscheinend die rechten Worte.

´´ Die Vergangenheit ist bei der ganzen Sache nicht unwichtig, aber die lasse ich außen vor. Die Folgen sind wichtig. Ich bitte Sie nur, mich nicht im vornerein zu verurteilen, oder in eine Schublade zu stecken, denn dann ist dies für uns beide Zeitverschwendung´´, leierte er herunter, der emotionslose Ton, zusammen mit seinem eisigen Blick ließ mich vermuten, dass er diesen Text Monate vorbereitet hat.

´´ Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich nicht verurteilen werde. Dafür sind mir schon viel zu viele Fälle untergekommen´´, versprach ich und er nickte, in seinem Blick lag nichts, was mir seine Reaktionen zeigen könnte. Er war ein Meister der Maskerade.

´´ Im Laufe der Jahre habe ich festgestellt, dass körperlicher Schmerz immer eine Strafe darstellt, aber ich denke, dass wissen Sie selber. Vor Jahren aber wurden mir Schmerzen für jede Kleinigkeit zugefügt, die passiert ist. Das Zeigen von Emotionen, Angst, Schmerz, Schwäche. Als es vor 3 Jahren aufhörte, fehlte etwas und ich war so an das ganze gewöhnt, dass ich anfing, mich selber zu bestrafen. Anfangs waren es nur kleine Dinge, mich mit dem Reißnagel pieken. Rammte mir die Nägel in die Haut. Unbedeutende Dinge, die nur anfangs etwas bewirkten. Aber dann begann es außer Kontrolle zu geraten´´, erzählte er monoton, doch das erste Mal, seit dem ich ihn nun gesehen habe, sah ich einen Ansatz von Emotionen. Reue, Abscheu, Hass. Abrupt blieb er stehen und zog den nunmehr unruhigen Hund zu sich, ging in die Hocke und schloss den miefernden Hund in die Arme, der sich bereitwillig in dessen Arme legte. Anscheinend war Kia sein Ruhepol, denn ich sah, wie tief einatmete und wieder emotionslos aussah.

´´ Es geriet irgendwann außer Kontrolle. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wann ich anfing, die Kontrolle über das ganze zu verlieren, aber ich wusste, dass es mir gefiel. Das Blut zu sehen, den Schmerz zu spüren - und zu kontrollieren - Es würde zur Sucht. Eine Sucht, die ich ohne Hilfe nicht mehr loswerde´´, endete er seine Erzählung leise und blickte starr zu Boden. Die Erzählung war weitaus schockierender, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte und ich blickte ihn einfach fassungslos an. Oh Gott, jetzt verstand ich die Verzweiflung dieser Mutter - Verstand aber nicht, warum sie ausgerechnet mich um Hilfe bittet. Ein Psychologe, oder Psychotherapeut bin ich nicht.

´´ Ich verstehe´´, murmelte ich und betrachtete den Jungen nachdenklich, der meinen Blick nun kühl erwiderte, das einzige, was von Gefühl zeugte, war, dass er Kia fest gegen seine Brust presste, als wäre sie der Anker in der Not. Aber ich verstand wirklich - nicht, warum er sich das antat, sondern was los war - und ich überlegte weiterhin, warum man ausgerechnet mich um Hilfe bat. Was hatte ich, was andere nicht hatten? Die Macht, ihm einen Therapeuten zu empfehlen, ja, ihm eine Überweisung ausstellen, ja, ihm aber richtig helfen? Nein.

´´ Sie verurteilen mich´´, stellte er fest, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn ich fremdgehende HIV-Infizierte nicht verurteilte, sollte ich auch keine Jugendlichen verurteilen, was ich auch nicht tat.

´´ Ich frage mich, was das alles mit mir zu tun hat. Du legst mir dein Problem dar und deine Mutter bat mich um Hilfe. Ich sehe keine Gründe, weswegen man sich in der Beziehung an mich wenden sollte´´, stellte ich klar und er nickte leicht, während er sich dies durch den Kopf gehen ließ.

´´ Wir könnten größtenteils der benötigten Dinge eigentlich selber besorgen. Die Überweisung, den Platz, den Therapeuten... Denn ich will es loswerden, ich will nicht mehr ein kranker Psycho sein, der keine Kontrolle über sich hat. Aber es fehlen uns, beziehungsweise mir, Dinge, die Voraussetzung sind´´, sagte er, wieder ausschweifend und nagte dann, anscheinend verlegen, auf der Lippe herum, bevor er tief Luft holte und weitersprach,´´ Mir fehlen die finanziellen Mittel, da ich keine Versicherung habe, womit keiner die Kosten übernehmen könnte. Wir sparen schon und versuchen für zumindest einige Sitzungen das Geld zusammen zu bekommen, aber ich weiß, dass es lange dauern wird, bis ich wieder halbwegs normal bin und egal, was Mum machen wird, das Geld bekommen wir nicht zusammen und wir hofften, dass Sie irgendeinen Therapeuten kennen, der es ein wenig billiger machen würde oder ähnliches´´.

Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Was hätte sie schon haben können, außer mein Geld. Die Familie Cullen war gespickt von reichen Vorfahren und der Besitz meiner Familie war dementsprechend groß. Generationen konnten davon leben, ohne einen Finger rühren zu müssen. Und davon wusste Elizabeth natürlich.

Edward schien meine Zweifel zu sehen, denn er richtete sich auf und begann den Anorak auszuziehen, während sein Blick durch die Straße ging, wir waren alleine, und krempelte dann seinen linken Arm hoch.

´´ Ich bitte Sie nicht um eine finanzielle Unterstützung, denn mir ist bewusst, dass dies zu viel von einem Fremden verlangt wäre, dass Sie mir schon zugehört haben, ist eine unerwartete Tatsache. Ich bitte Sie lediglich darum, Ihr Beziehungen spielen zu lassen. Ich weiß, dass Sie Arzt sind, aber nicht in den von mir benötigten Bereichen. Mum hat zwar im Sinn gehabt, Sie um ein wenig Geld zu bitten, aber diesen Hass, den Sie ihr gegenüber ausstrahlen, sagte mir schon, dass Sie es nie und nimmer tun würden. Ich brauche Hilfe und das mit dem Geld bekommen wir schon irgendwie hin, aber ein möglichst billigen Therapeuten, von dem ein Arzt selber überzeugt ist, wäre sicherlich hilfreich´´, sagte er, während er in aller Ruhe seinen kompletten Unterarm freilegte. Ich sah, wie viel Überwindung ihn diese Bewegung kostete und erkannte auch den Grund.

Narben, sein Unterarm war voller Narben, alte, neue, kaum verheilte Wunden, Narben, über Narben, die wahrscheinlich nie mehr schwinden würden. Einige eingesunken, einige glatt, die meisten aber unerkennbar welcher Art. Drei gerötete, dünne Striemen aber hoben sich hervor, frisch , dass konnte ich sofort erkennen. Ebenso erkannte ich, dass diese Wunden entzündet waren und automatisch wollte ich danach greifen, um mich meiner Vermutung zu vergewissern, doch er zuckte zurück und trat einige Schritte zurück.

´´ Du musst die Wunden behandeln, sonst werden sie nicht richtig verheilen und noch mehr Narben würden daraus werden´´, informierte ich ihn sanft, aber bestimmend. Wenn er nicht wollte, dass ich darüber blickte, dann war es in Ordnung, wenn auch nicht leicht für mich zu akzeptieren.

Diese Narben schrien förmlich nach einem Arzt, nach jemandem, der dem Jungen helfen könnte und ich glaubte nicht, dass er ohne Hilfe noch lange damit leben würde.

´´ Denkst du an Selbstmord?´´, fragte ich präzise und direkt, dieser entscheidende Faktor würde mich zu einer Entscheidung bringen, dass wusste ich. Ein Teil von mir schrie bereits, ihn direkt in eine Klinik zu schicken und ihm zu helfen - mein Wesen eben - aber ein Teil von mir dachte wenigstens noch nach.

War er wirklich so weit gesunken, dass er bemerkt hatte, dass er aufhören musste, oder spielte er hier nur Show? Wollte er mit dem ´Ich wollte Sie sowieso nicht um Geld bitten´ nur auf unschuldig machen, und hatte dies so geplant, um mir das abzuknöpfen?

Kinder liebten ihre Eltern, mit ihren Fehlern, und würden alles für sie tun, wenn es sein musste und es konnte gut möglich sein, dass Elizabeth ihn dazu angestiftet hatte. Aber es hatte schon seinen Grund, warum ich ihn alleine hab sprechen wollen - Ich wollte ohne den Einfluss der Gene bei Edward ein Bild von der Situation haben und das hatte ich jetzt. Ich wollte ihm helfen.

´´ An Suizid habe ich schon gedacht - mehrfach - aber ich denke nicht, dass ich schon soweit gesunken bin, es tatsächlich zu tun. Ich will wieder normal werden, aber ich weiß nicht, wie´´, sagte er und ich bemerkte, dass er es ehrlich meinte. Das er mir mit alldem die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Und ich wusste, dass ich ihm helfen würde - Unter einigen Bedingungen.

Wortlos griff ich in meine Manteltasche, holte mein Handy heraus und tippte eine mir sehr bekannte Nummer ein. Nach einigem Tuten ging jemand dran, während ich Edward, der mich immer noch kühl anblickte, beobachtete.

´´ Praxis Dr. Jung, Guten Tag´´, meldete sich die mir bekannte Stimme von Jane, die Sekretärin unseres Seelenklempners im Krankenhaus.

´´ Jane, hier ist Carlisle´´, begann ich freundlich, schon vor Jahren waren wir von dem beruflichen Siezen auf das private Duzen umgestiegen.

´´ Womit kann ich dienen?´´. Ich lächelte leicht in den Hörer, denn diese Frau kannte mich wirklich. Wenn ich mal einen freien Tag hatte, und dann anrief, dann wollte ich etwas und das wusste sie.

´´ Ich habe hier einen jungen Mann, der einen Termin bei Dr. Jung bräuchte. Sobald, wie nur möglich´´, erklärte ich ihr kurz und knapp, sodass ich mir ihr verwundertes Gesicht vorstellen konnte. Das letzte Mal, wo ich um einen Termin gebeten habe, war es ebenfalls für einen Jugendlichen gewesen.

´´ Um was geht es?´´.

´´ Einen depressiven, vermutlichen, Borderliner´´.

Die meisten hätten schockiert reagiert, aber Jane blieb professionell - sie hatte wahrscheinlich einiges gesehen - und quetschte mich weiter aus, die Fragen beantwortete ich ihr, soweit ich konnte und versprach ihr, die Sache zu erzählen, wenn ich wieder in Forks war.

Ich sah während des ganzen Gespräches zu Edward und ich sah etwas, was mir gefiel - Hoffnung.


	4. Chapter 4

_Keine halben Sachen machen, _

_sonst hast du nur eine halbe Persönlichkeit_

_(Cody McFaden-Das Böse in uns)_

_Eine Woche später..._

Ein wenig nervös war ich doch schon. Nachdem ich letzte Woche mit Edward zu Elizabeth zurückgegangen war, waren wir beide schweigsam gewesen, ich habe ihn lediglich über Bedingungen und Ort aufgeklärt. In seinem leisen Danke war ein wenig Gefühl mitgeschwungen, aber innerlich schien er wirklich tot zu sein.

Ich hatte mit meiner Familie nicht über diesen Fall gesprochen, noch befand ich es nicht für nötig, habe aber hin und wieder Andeutungen, dass ich einen schwierigen Fall hatte, der mir wahrscheinlich noch Zeit rauben wird. Esme hatte nur gelächelt und genickt, es war keine Seltenheit gewesen, dass ich Personen hatte, die mir Zeit, Nerven und meiner Familie Geduld geraubt hatte. Zumeist habe ich es durch freie Tage, die aus den Überstunden berechnet wurden, wieder wettgemacht.

Es ging immer mehr auf die 15.00 Uhr zu, und je näher der Zeiger der Null kam, desto nervöser wurde ich. Ich hatte nie verlauten lassen, dass ich sie irgendwie unterstützten würde und deswegen zweifelte ich ein wenig daran, dass er wirklich kam. Meine unmissverständliche Forderung, dass er alleine kam, war sicherlich nicht fördernd. Dennoch hoffte ich, dass ich meine Mittagspause nicht unnötig mit warten verschwendete und meine Nächte unnötig mit überlegen übernächtigt. Gott danke dem Kaffee.

´´ Dr. Cullen!´´, rief jemand nach mir und automatisch wandte ich den Blick von dem Eingang, den ich von dem Wartebereich aus gut im Blick hatte, zu der Person neben mir. Es war Dr. Jung, der Psychotherapeut, der Edward empfangen würde, welcher auf mich zukam, ein freundliches Lächeln lag auf seinem jungen Gesicht. Sein dunkelbraunes Haar lag akkurat gekämmt auf seinem Kopf, mit seinen Anfang 30 war er noch einer der Jüngsten arbeitenden Ärzte hier, selbst ich gehörte schon zu den alten Eisen.

´´ Ist der Junge, der in ein paar Minuten ein Termin hat, schon da? Oder langt die Zeit noch einen Kaffee zu besorgen?´´, fragte er mich und blickte sich suchend in der ruhigen Lobby um.

´´ Nein, noch nicht, also ja, die Zeit genügt´´, murmelte ich bei mir und blickte wieder zu meiner silbernen Armbanduhr, die ich stets am linken Handgelenk trug. _14.53 Uhr, er hat noch 7 Minuten_.

´´ Sie machen sich Sorgen, dass er nicht kommt, oder?´´, fragte er nun und ein prüfender Blick von ihm, entlockte mir ein leises Seufzen. _Du hast seinen Blick noch nicht gesehen. Natürlich sorge ich mich darum_.

´´ Kennen Sie diesen Jungen überhaupt?´´, hakte er weiter nach und wütend blickte ich nun zu ihm. Hatte er überhaupt das Recht, mich so zu löchern? Und ging es ihn überhaupt was an?

´´ Nein, aber wenn Sie ihn sehen, stimmen Sie mir sicherlich zu, dass es wirklich notwendig ist´´, keifte ich ihn an und blickte, in einer eher unhöflichen Reaktion, wieder zu der Eingangstür der Lobby. _14.57 Uhr_.

Ich war kein Mensch, der gerne wartete, Pünktlichkeit war einer meiner Stärken, meine Geduld aber war nicht immer die Beste. Meist konnte ich, wenn nötig, stundenlang warten, aber ab und zu, wie heute, erschienen mir Minuten schon wie Tage.

´´ Sie vermuten also, dass er an dem Borderline-Syndrom leidet?´´, versuchte Dr. Jung wieder ein Gespräch aufzunehmen, sodass ich seufzend nickte. Das Internet hatte mir hunderte von Unterstufen, Symptomen und noch mehr Scheiß geliefert, es war einer der vielen Dinge, die mit Selbstverletzendem Verhalten zusammenhingen. Woher sollte ich also wissen, wie genau man ihn klassifizieren konnte?

´´ Es war das erste, was ich bei Selbstverletzendem Verhalten gefunden habe´´, murmelte ich schulterzuckend, sodass er angestrengt versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, ein scharfer Blick meinerseits ließ es aber schnell verklingen.

´´ Ist es vielleicht der Junge dort?´´, wechselte er schnell und sofort schnellte mein Blick wieder zur Tür. Und tatsächlich, dort stand Edward, so emotionslos, wie eh und je.

´´ Ja, dass ist er´´, meinte ich, stand auf und ging langsam zu ihm, als hätte ich ihn zufällig entdeckt und nicht meine Mittagspause mit Warten verbracht.

Er sah noch blasser aus, als vor einer Woche, sein Haar klebte nass an der Stirn - Ein Friseurbesuch schien er schon länger nicht mehr in Betracht gezogen zu haben - und er schien schon länger im Regen gewesen zu sein, denn seine Jeans war ebenso durchnässt, wie sein Haar. Die Ringe unter seinen Augen schienen noch tiefer geworden zu sein.

´´ Er sieht aus wie ein wandelnder Toter´´, stellte Dr. Jung fast verblüfft fest und entlockte mir damit ein leicht genervtes Seufzen. So viel zu dem Taktgefühl von Ärzten.

´´ Sind Sie Psychotherapeut, oder haben Sie Ihr Diplom bei Ebay ersteigert´´, fuhr ich ihn, unbewusst, wie aggressiv ich dabei klang, doch er nahm es mir nicht böse, sondern bedachte mich einem nachsichtigen Lächeln, bevor er ein freundliches Lächeln aufsetzte und ich abermals seufzte.

Als Edward sich umschaute, anscheinend hatte er mich noch nicht gesehen, ging ich auf ihn zu, er sah doch etwas verloren aus, während Dr. Jung mir folgte, rasch hatte ich Edward´s Aufmerksamkeit erregt und lächelte ihn freundlich an.

´´ Entschuldigen Sie die Verspätung, ich habe mich dem Anschein nach verlaufen´´, gab er, kaum verlegen, preis und betrachtete Dr. Jung dann genauer.

´´ Guten Tag, Doktor, ich bin Edward Mason´´, stellte er sich vor, rührte sich aber nicht, um Dr. Jung die Hand zu geben, auch nicht, als dieser sich vorstellte und ihm die seine hinhielt. _Berührungsängste?_

´´ Dann folgen Sie mir Mr. Mason, mein Büro ist im zweiten Stockwerk´´, forderte Dr. Jung, nunmehr mit professioneller Miene, und Edward nickte leicht. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass ich noch eine halbe Stunde Mittagspause und somit Zeit für einen anständigen Kaffee hatte, doch als Edward schweigend an mir vorbeitrottete, sah ich, dass er zitterte, wahrlich schien er nicht nervös genug, um zu zittern, ich tippte eher darauf, dass ihm kalt war.

´´ Geben Sie ihm eine Decke oder so und sorgen Sie dafür, dass er sich ein wenig aufwärmt, er braucht sich nicht noch eine Erkältung zu holen´´, wies ich Dr. Jung noch an, der nickte und den zitternden Jungen wieder prüfend betrachtete, bevor er mich wieder anblickte. Viel ihm die Ähnlichkeit zwischen meiner Exfrau und ihm wirklich auf? Er dürfte 14 gewesen sein, als diese förmlich vertrieben worden war, ich wusste, dass die meisten Erwachsenen, darunter viele nun geschiedene Ehefrauen, von dem Dilemma mit Elizabeth wussten, aber inwiefern war die damalige Jugend in die Sache eingeweiht? Anscheinend genug, denn ich erkannte kurz, wie die Erkenntnis in seinem Gesicht aufblitzte, doch schnell hatte er wieder die professionelle Miene aufgesetzt.

´´ Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er sich entsprechend aufwärmt, Dr. Cullen und Ihnen das Ergebnis der nächsten Stunde mitteilen, sobald wir beide Zeit haben´´, versprach er mir mit ernster Miene. Edward schien noch nicht einmal zu interessieren, dass er tropfnass war und Dr. Jung eigentlich die ärztliche Schweigepflicht brach.

Ich wartete noch ab, bis die beiden um die Eck verschwunden waren, Dr. Jung schien zu ahnen, dass der Junge keine Krankenversicherung hatte, denn er hatte nicht danach gefragt gehabt, und dann drehte ich mich in Richtung Cafeteria, um mir einen Kaffee zu holen, als ich direkt in eine Person lief.

´´ Das war nicht _ihr_ Sohn, oder´´, fragte die Person sofort, während ich versuchte, mich zu orientieren. Vor mir stand eine ältere Schwester, Maria hieß sie, und zählte zu denen, die es immer schafften, mehr über mein Privatleben zu wissen, als mir lieb war und mir hätte klar sein sollen, dass es Aufsehen erregen würde.

´´ Ja, aber er hat nichts mit den Geschehnissen mit ihr zu tun. Wäre also nett, wenn Sie es nicht an die große Glocke hängen würden´´, meinte ich, so freundlich, wie ich konnte und ging abrupt, wenn auch unhöflich, an ihr vorbei, um die letzten 27 Minuten meiner Pause zu genießen, bevor mich mein Beruf wieder in Beschlag nehmen würde.

Manchmal schien das Schicksal mir wohlgesonnen zu sein, denn der heutige Tag war ruhig, sodass ich bereits am Nachmittag in meinem Büro sitzen und die schriftlichen Dinge durcharbeiten konnte, was wiederum hieß, dass ich heute Abend spontan meine Frau entführen konnte. Jetzt schon freute ich mich auf das Ende meiner Schicht und zählte förmlich die Sekunden, auch wenn es erst 16.13 Ur war. _Noch 2 Stunden und 17 Minuten_.

Okay, naja, je nachdem, wie man wohlgesonnen definierte, denn kaum waren weitere Minuten vergangen, klopfte es an meiner Bürotür, sodass ich jenen seufzend hineinbat. War ja nicht so, als ob ich nicht schon genug Arbeit hätte.

´´ Störe ich, Dr. Cullen? Wenn ja, ich kann auch später wieder kommen´´, fragte Dr. Jung höflicherweise nach, aber die beiden Styroporbecher in seiner Hand ließen darauf vermuten, dass er später nicht wieder kommen würde. _Jede Koffeinbestechung hat bei mir immer dasselbe Ergebnis_.

´´ Kommen Sie ruhig herein´´, meinte ich schmunzelnd, mein Kaffee war schon seit einer Weile all und bisher hatte ich mir nicht die Mühe gemacht, mir einen neuen zu holen, was hieß, dass ich für diese Bestechung umso empfänglicher war.

´´ Ich habe 15 Minuten Zeit, bevor ich wieder gehen muss und ich hoffe, dass die Zeit langen wird. Das mit dem Junge bereitet mir ehrlich gesagt Kopfzerbrechen´´, begann er, während er sich, ohne auf meine Aufforderung zu warten, auf den Stuhl vor meinem Schreibtisch setzte und ich legte meinen Stift beiseite, um nach dem wunderbar riechendem Kaffee zu langen.

´´ Also, was denken Sie von Edward?´´, fragte ich, um einen Anfang zu finden und konnte sein leises Seufzen kaum hören.

´´ Ich weiß es nicht. Er war tatsächlich vollkommen offen mir gegenüber und das ist ja schon ein Wunder, aber weder kann ich ihn spezifisch einordnen, noch will er mit mir über Dinge reden, die sich vor seinem 13ten Lebensjahr ereignet haben, er meinte, sie wären unrelevant, aber natürlich sind sie das nicht. Zusätzlich heißt offen sein nicht das, was es eigentlich sollte. Er sagt zwar einiges über sich, aber wenn ich genauer nachgehakt habe, war er stumm wie ein Fisch. Über sich selber sagt er, dass er depressiv ist, hat aber nicht verlauten lassen, wie er darauf kommt; er meint, dass sein Selbstverletzendes Verhalten mit der Gefühlslosigkeit zusammenhänge, hat aber nicht erklärt, wie er es genauer meint. Wie gesagt - In dieser einen Stunde war es schier unmöglich in einer bestimmen psychischen Störung zu zu ordnen, auch wenn ich jetzt sehr sicher bin, dass er eine schlimme Persönlichkeitsstörung hat´´, erklärte er mir ausführlichst und ich nickte dazu nur. Zwar war ich selber Arzt, aber wenn er jetzt mit Fachchinesisch käme, wäre ich aufgeschmissen.

´´ Und dann hat er noch ein kleines Problem´´, begann Dr. Jung von neuem und betrachtete mich prüfend.

´´ Besser gesagt, zwei. Als ich ihn darauf ansprach, dass wir seine Mutter, bei der er alleine lebt, hinzuziehen sollten, war er strikt dagegen. Er sprach etwas von Bedingung, dass man ihm helfe´´, sagte er und die Neugierde war nicht zu übersehen. Mit einem leichten, entschuldigenden Lächeln, lehnte ich mich in meinem Stuhl zurück, faltete die Hände über meinem Bauch und erklärte,´´ Das dürfte wohl meine Schuld sein. Ich habe gewisse, wenige, Bedingungen aufgestellt, die er einwilligen musste, damit ich ihm ein wenig unter die Arme greife´´.

´´ Er also tatsächlich der Sohn von der Frau, die Schuld an dem Ehebruch meiner Eltern ist´´, stellte er fest, weit aus ruhiger, als ich erwartet hatte und ich nickte leicht zur Antwort. Nicht nur meine Ehe mit Elizabeth ist vor 16 Jahren zu Bruch gegangen, in den folgenden Monaten sind an die 20 Scheidungen eingereicht worden, ein Rekord in unserer kleinen Stadt und das nur wegen Elizabeths.

´´ Dennoch ist es von Nöten, dass ich Mal mit ihr rede´´, wandte er ein, doch ein Blick meinerseits ließ ihn verstummen.

´´ Was meinen Sie, wie würden die Leute in Forks reagieren, wenn Elizabeth mir nichts, dir nichts hier hereinspazieren würde, mit einem Sohn, dessen Vater einer von etwa 15 alleinlebenden Männer sein könnte. Ich habe nicht vor, in dem Wissen zu leben, dass ein Jugendlicher von 16 Jahren in diesem Zustand da draußen rumrennt und verzweifelt versucht Hilfe zu finden, die er aus finanziellen Gründen nicht haben kann. Sie hat hier in Forks nichts zu tun und wenn Sie nicht bereits sind, ihm zu helfen, dann suche ich mir jemand anderes´´, erklärte ich in aller Ruhe und er seufzte leise.

´´ Es wird sich schon irgendwie einrichten lassen. Aber wie Sie gerade erwähnt haben, ihm ist es nicht _finanziell _möglich, sich alleine um das Problem zu kümmern. Für diese Sitzung habe ich nichts berechnet und es in meiner Freizeit gemacht, aber auf Dauer ist das wirklich nicht möglich. Er scheint nicht krankenversichert zu sein, und er meinte, er könne es sich auf Dauer nicht leisten´´, wandte er ein und ich seufzte wieder.

´´ Wie wahrscheinlich ist es, dass er das wirklich durchzieht?´´, hinterfragte ich, sein überlegender Blick bewies mir, dass er tatsächlich ein kompetenter Arzt sein konnte.

´´ Ich denke, er dürfte es wirklich ernst meinen. Es wird nicht einfach und es wird nicht sehr schnell gehen, aber er könnte es schaffen. Natürlich ist das nur eine vorläufige Meinung und ich kann nicht hundertprozentig sagen, dass ich in 5 Wochen ebenfalls so denke, aber bisher denke ich so´´, gab er nachdenklich preis und ich nickte leicht.

´´ Dann geben Sie mir ein paar Tage Zeit. Ich werde drüber nachdenken, wie wir das Problem lösen können´´, meinte ich lächelnd und er erwiderte es leicht, wenn auch unsicher.

´´ Wir sehen uns dann´´, murmelte er, nachdem er einen Blick auf die Uhr geworfen hatte und war dann rasch verschwunden.

Als ich alleine war, seufzte ich leise und fuhr mir mit der Hand durch mein Haar. Wenn ich wirklich entschlossen war, ihn ein wenig zu unterstützten, dann konnte ich es nicht vermeiden, meine Frau in mein Vorhaben - und die Hintergründe - einzuweihen. Konnte ich das wirklich oder ging es auch irgendwie, ohne sie in die Vergangenheit hineinzulassen?

_**TBC...**_


End file.
